


Shiro has alot of doubts and slav has none

by KinWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: This was a gift fic for a friend and i thought id post it here.  Its really just shiro thinking everyones gonna keave cause hes broken and slav reassuring him.  Shiro needs a break tbh.





	Shiro has alot of doubts and slav has none

Shiro sighs heavily and takes another sip of his…martini? At least, the drink reminds me of the fruity martinis from Earth. Cool and a pale green color, rim of the glass covered in a fine layer of sugar.

The other paladins had wandered off a while ago. Keith and Pidge were on the dance floor, supposedly dancing though it looked more like they were arguing. Hunk was talking to Coran about some mechanical system on the ship. Lance was off flirting with the Princess of Guhrlak? Least, Shiro thought it was Guhrlak… How many martinis had he drank? Too many if he was having a hard time remembering who was the princess of what. At least he felt relaxed now.

Shiro lifts the glass once more to drink only to find it empty and sighs heavily, setting the glass down on the table. Looking around the room he finds the lights far too bright, reminding him far too much of the Galra arena. The sounds suddenly seem to be far too much to handle, all reminding him of his captivity.

Kolivan, who has been standing a few feet away from Shiro frowns at how anxious he suddenly looks. Humming softly he pushes away from the wall and grabs another martini on his way to Shiro. This one a deep purple with glowing green crystals on the rim. Reaching Shiro he drops a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

Shiro flinches and jerks harshly blinking at Kolivan. Kolivan offers a gentle smile and offers him the drink “You seem tense.”

Shiro accepts the drink with a tense smile nodding. “Yeah, thanks.” His voice sound rough and strained.

Kolivan nods silently “What is wrong if I may ask.”

Shiro tenses a bit further, muscles going rigid beneath scarred flesh. Shifting a bit in his seat he sort of shrugs swallowing thickly. “Just…” He pauses seemingly having trouble with his words.

“Flashbacks?”

Shiro nods ducking his head “Yeah, yeah it’s no big deal. I’ve certainly been through worse.”

Humming softly Kolivan nods. “I will retrieve your mate from his tinkering then,” and walks off before Shiro can stop him; tell him not to bother Slav over something so trivial. Kolivan was already gone though, disappearing into the sea of people and looking for him was making nausea churn in Shiro’s gut.

Sighing softly he looks away from the crowd, deciding it wasn’t worth how sick he was feeling. Besides, having Slav near him did make him feel a bit better. Large social functions had never been his thing if he was being completely honest. There was always too many people to keep track of and too many things that could go wrong.

Quickly getting lost in his thoughts Shiro doesn’t notice when Slav comes sprinting towards him, worry etched into his features. “Shiro my love what’s wrong,” Slav shouts jumping into Shiro’s lap and cupping his cheeks with two hands while the rest grasp his arms gently.

Shiro yelps and jolts startled before slumping in the chair and curling his arms around Slav. “You scared me…”

Slav presses a gently kiss to his cheek. “You scared me! Kolivan said you were hurt!”

Shiro blushes and ducks his head, not used to the tender affection yet. This relationship was still so new and it scared Shiro. If he was being honest with himself he was waiting for Slav to realize how fucked up he was, how he wasn’t worth anyone’s love, time, or effort. He forces himself to stop and closes his eyes, taking a deep, slow, breath. If he didn’t stop thinking like this he’d work himself into a stupor and then Slav would really find out he was so messed up.

Slav cups Shiro’s cheeks once more, a worried frown gracing his features. “Shiro, look at me.” And Shiro does, he always does with Slav. He’s so in love with him and it terrifies him. What’s he going to do if Slav leaves? “Shiro stop it. I’m not leaving you. I love you. I want to be with you even if you think you’re a mess of a person you’re my mess of a person alright?”

Tears fill Shiro’s eyes and he tucks his face against Slav’s chest nodding. Slav rubs his back gently and rubs his face against the top of his skull. “Do we need to leave early love? It’s alright if we do I’m sure the princess would understand.”

Shiro swallows thickly and shifts a bit, “Is…is that really okay?”

Slav nods, “Of course my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did! Ive got some other works on tumblr that ive yet to transfer over so if you wanna read them, tumblr is @kinwrites.


End file.
